


W tak zwanym międzyczasie, na innych Ziemiach...

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Daredevil (TV), Green Arrow (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Action/Adventure, Aliens Attack, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Earths, Amanda Waller Has Serious Troubles, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Black Canary/Green Arrow - Freeform, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Carriver, Character Study, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Crossover, Cupid Gets Some Love, Daredevil Meets Arrow, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mix of Genres, Nothing in This Fic is Treated Seriously, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Quentin Becomes Black Canary, Romance, Seattle, The Author Regrest Nothing, Universe Hates Lances, justice league - Freeform, meta-humans - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Podróż po innych ziemiach. Crossover wszystkiego ze wszystkim. Miks gatunków i inspiracji. Nie traktować na poważnie.





	1. Ziemia 1

**Ziemia 1**  
  
Felicity wszelkimi siłami stara się stłumić ziewnięcie. Jest ostatecznie dyrektorem naczelnym międzynarodowej korporacji i powinna skupić się na przebiegu zebrania zarządu, a zwłaszcza na raporcie kwartalnym. Który wygląda bardzo źle. Żeby nie powiedzieć — tragicznie.  
  
Ray przepisał na nią firmę, stawiając ją właściwie pod ścianą. Felicity wie, jakie plotki o niej krążą — że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że się z nim przespała. Nie ma jak tego zdementować, zwłaszcza że przecież byli parą. Przyglądając się słupkom i wykresom stwierdza z rozpaczą, że chyba niezbyt nadaje się do tej pracy. Ostatecznie do niedawna nie miała pojęcia jak policzyć roczną zmianę procentową...  
  
Dalej nie wie, jak to zrobić bez pomocy Excela.  
  
Kondycja Palmer Tech nie odbiega znacząco od tego, co dzieje się z resztą miasta. Proces rewitalizacji postoczniowych terenów stanął w martwym punkcie. Bezrobocie rośnie lawinowo, bo wszyscy inwestorzy, jeżeli tylko mogą, uciekają ze Starling, przenosząc się do Central City i innych bardziej bezpiecznych lokalizacji. Rozboje i napady w Glades są na porządku dziennym. Zaś po tym, jak w ciągu niespełna dwóch lat, trzech burmistrzów Starling zginęło w tragicznych okolicznościach, nikt nie jest na tyle szalony, żeby objąć to stanowisko. Całe miasto pogrąża się w coraz większym chaosie...  
  
W tak zwanym międzyczasie Oliver gotuje obiad. Ostatnio znaczniej więcej czasu spędza w kuchni, niż pod kapturem i z łukiem. W końcu ratowanie miasta nie jest już jego priorytetem. Ani naprawianie błędów jego ojca.  
  
Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż Felicity...


	2. Ziemia 2

**Ziemia 2**  
  
Robert Queen, zamknięty w celi szpitala psychiatrycznego St. Walker’s, wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w zakratowane okno. Psychotropy, które mu podają, stopniowo pozbawiają go woli życia. Jego psychoterapeutka, doktor Pressnall, twierdzi, że dzięki terapii wkrótce „poczuje się lepiej”. Usiłuje z nim rozmawiać i zachęcić do tego, by opowiadał, co go spotkało na wyspie. Twierdzi, że może mu pomóc opanować nawracające objawy syndromu stresu pourazowego. Mówi o konieczności rekonstrukcji urazu i konieczności przekształcenia traumatycznych wspomnień. Twierdzi, że to może go uwolnić od jego obsesji i od życia zdominowanego przez ten zielony kaptur.  
  
Nie wierzy tej kobiecie.  
  
Dlaczego nie umarł na wyspie? Po co wrócił do Starling? Nie dość, że po musiał pogrzebać własnego syna, to jeszcze po powrocie zastał innego mężczyznę u boku swojej żony. Który w dodatku zastąpił go w roli ojca Thei. Chciał coś zmienić, działając jako Arrow. Ale odniósł druzgocącą porażkę, został zdemaskowany i ostatecznie schwytany. Potem zaś uznany za niepoczytalnego i decyzją sądu odesłany na przymusowe leczenie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.  
  
Wie, że to prawdopodobnie oznaki opanowującego jego umysł szaleństwa, ale ma nadzieję, że gdzieś w jakimś innym świecie to on zginął, a jego syn przetrwał to piekło.   
  
I że jego życie potoczyło się innym torem.


	3. Ziemia 11

**Ziemia 11**  
  
Jessika upija łyk kawy, przeglądając swoje notatki. Dopiero co przyjechała do Central City. Robota jest trochę inna niż zwykle. Tym razem nie chodzi o śledzenie niewiernego partnera i zdobycie dowodów, które ułatwiłby rozwód. Wynajął ją sam Oliver Queen. Chciał znaleźć dziewczynę, która zniknęła z jego dzieckiem. Tak więc tym razem pojawia się przynajmniej jakieś drobne przełamanie schematu. Jessika przygląda się fotografii rudowłosej kobiety. Carrie Cutter. Ostatnio widziana właśnie tutaj. Miała o niej dość dokładne informacje, ale wcale nie oznaczało to, że będzie łatwo ją znaleźć. Przefarbuje włosy na inny kolor, na przykład blond, zmieni nazwisko i trop się urwie. A wtedy szukaj wiatru w polu...  
  
Ktoś zajmuje miejsce obok niej. Jessika nawet nie podnosi głowy. Siedziała przy długim kontuarze, więc co chwilę ktoś wstawał i siadał.  
  
— Pierwszy raz w Central? — zagadnął jej sąsiad, widząc, że przegląda mapę na swoim telefonie.  
  
Jessika zerka na niego nieufnie. Facet wygląda tak, jakby dopiero co zdjął tornister, ale musi mieć około dwudziestu pięciu lat.  
  
— Pierwszy — odpowiada krótko i niezbyt miłym tonem, mając nadzieję, że tym samym go spławi.  
  
Ale facet jest najwyraźniej bardzo gadatliwy, a przy tym przyjacielski. Zaczyna nawijać o atrakcjach turystycznych Central i rzeczach, które koniecznie musi zobaczyć.  
  
Jessika niekiedy nawet coś odpowiada, bo nie chce jej się zbierać tego całego śmietnika, który ma przed sobą rozłożony i przenosić w jakieś inne miejsce. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie dopiła swojej kawy. Nagle jej sąsiad milknie. Jessika zauważa, że patrzy na zdjęcie Cutter.  
  
— Widziałem gdzieś tę kobietę.  
  
— Gdzie? — pyta natychmiast Jessika trochę podejrzliwym tonem. Nie wierzy w przypadki i jest przekonana, że facet tylko ściemnia, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę.  
  
— Wiesz... dużo biegam po mieście i mam wrażenie, że gdzieś wpadła mi w oko... Mogę? — Sięga po zdjęcie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się Cutter.  
  
— Przypomnij sobie. To bardzo ważne.  
  
— Domyślam się — odpowiada. — A tak przy okazji, skoro już nawiązaliśmy kontakt... — uśmiecha się do niej i Jessika musi przyznać, że tym uśmiechem jest mu bardzo do twarzy. W jej umyśle pojawia się jakieś nikłe skojarzenie i coś ściska ją w gardle, gdy przypomina sobie Rubena. Nieznajomy ma ten sam bezpośredni i prostolinijny sposób bycia. — Nazywam się Barry Allen.  
  
Jones waha się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie mruczy pod nosem:  
  
— Jessika.


	4. Ziemia 13

**Ziemia 13**  
  
Felicity Smoak i Oliver Queen szykują się do ślubu. W tym samym czasie Carrie Cutter, której udało się uciec ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, kolejny raz pogrąża się w swojej obsesji. Osiągając nowy poziom szaleństwa.  
  
Ponieważ pomiędzy sesjami terapeutycznymi miała dużo czasu, udaje jej się połączyć wszystkie fakty i odkryć coś, co nie udało się nikomu innemu — Arrow, Oliver Queen i Green Arrow to jedna osoba.  
  
Jej ukochany żyje!  
  
Carrie nie spocznie, póki go nie zdobędzie. Sabotuje więc plany związane ze ślubem. Podpala salę balową, w której zamierzają się pobrać, terroryzuje wszystkie florystki w Star City, tak że żadna nie odważy się już przygotować dekoracji, a nawet kradnie zapasy cukru z cukierni, w której zamówiono tort. Owija też sobie wokół palca Johna Diggle’a, zwracając go przeciwko dawnym przyjaciołom. Jej urok osobisty działa, a że John czuje się nieco zaniedbany przez żonę, która została nowym dyrektorem A.R.G.U.S. usidlenie go i zaciągnięcie do łóżka nie wymaga nawet zbyt usilnych zabiegów. Dig nie jest wprawdzie Green Arrowem, ale jako element zastępczy nadaje się znakomicie. A Carrie była zbyt długo samotna...  
  
Teraz, planując swoje kolejne posunięcia, spogląda z nienawiścią na fotografię uśmiechniętej blondynki w okularach.  
  
— On jest mój, suko — mruczy pod nosem, obracając w palcach strzałę z różowym grotem w kształcie serca.


	5. Ziemia 21

**Ziemia 21**  
  
Amanda Waller ogląda się niespokojnie przez ramię. Doskonale wie, że ktoś ją śledzi. Zbyt długo pracowała w szpiegowskim fachu, żeby nie rozpoznać pewnych dyskretnych _objawów_ , że wlecze za sobą ogon.  
  
Przez niemal dwa lata udawało jej się ukrywać swój sekret. Była jedną z osób dotkniętych wybuchem akceleratora cząsteczek. Stała się meta-człowiekiem. Niestety o zupełnie bezużytecznych mocach — do czego niby miało jej się przydać to, że mogła znikać w cieniach? Co gorsza została zdemaskowana przez głupi przypadek i natychmiast straciła stanowisko. Straciłaby też wolność, gdyby nie to, że udało jej się uciec.  
  
Nie miała zamiaru dać się schwytać i wylądować w laboratorium jako szczur doświadczalny. Niestety, jej przełożeni nie mieli zamiaru pozwolić komuś takiemu jak ona zniknąć. Wiedziała zbyt dużo. Teraz kazali ją zlikwidować.  
  
Ma tylko jedno wyjście — poprosić o pomoc Arrowa. Wyobraża sobie jak bardzo ucieszy się na jej widok. Ale Oliver ma wobec niej dług. Przez lata chroniła mu tyłek, dławiąc w zarodku pomysły rządu, który od czasu do czasu przypominał sobie, że tak właściwie należałoby zrobić porządek z tym zakapturzonym mścicielem i wszystkimi innymi samozwańczymi bohaterami. Dużo jej zawdzięcza. _Musi_ jej pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że Laurel, jego wieloletnia partnerka, jest również meta-człowiekiem i zarazem kolejną samozwańczą bohaterką znaną jako Black Canary.  
  
Amanda skręca w zaułek i znika z oczu śledzącym ją ludziom. Uśmiecha się krzywo pod nosem, myśląc, że może jej moce nie są ostatecznie tak zupełnie bezużyteczne...


	6. Ziemia 27

**Ziemia 27**  
  
Nowy Jork atakują kosmici. Avengersi i Justice League łączą siły, starając się uchronić Manhattan przez całkowitym zniszczeniem. Może dzięki ich staraniom uda się ocalić chociaż połowę.   
  
Dwóch łuczników zajmuje pozycje na dachu jednego z wieżowców. Prześcigają się w wymienianiu ciętych komentarzy. Co i rusz jeden zerka na drugiego z ukosa, podpatrując jakiego rodzaju strzały ma konkurent. Każdy posiada trochę inny zestaw gadżetów „na każdą okazję”. Chociaż żaden nie przyzna tego na głos, jeden i drugi ma zamiar pościągać parę pomysłów od konkurenta. Inspiracja idzie w dwie strony.  
  
— Wyobrażasz sobie, że gdzieś istnieje ziemia, gdzie moim największym problemem jest wymyślenie, co ugotować na obiad? — pyta w pewnym momencie nieco markotnie Green Arrow Hawkeye’a, zakładając kolejną strzałę na cięciwę.


	7. Ziemia 38

**Ziemia 38**  
  
Oliver siedzi w swojej kryjówce, produkując strzały. Pieczołowicie przykleja lotki i groty. Unosi wzrok, gdy słyszy, że ktoś wchodzi do środka. Uśmiecha się na widok rudowłosej kobiety.  
  
— Cześć, kochanie — mówi Carrie Cutter, podchodząc do niego. — Siedzisz tutaj cały dzień?  
  
Oliver kiwa głową, odkładając na stół gotową już strzałę.  
  
— Nie miałem dzisiaj czasu wyjść. Potrzebujemy więcej strzał...  
  
Carrie podchodzi do niego i stając za nim, kładzie mu ręce na ramionach. Spotkanie Olivera było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła się w jej życiu. Poznali się na terapii. Obydwoje chodzili do tej samej psychoterapeutki — Doktor Pressnall. Oliver zmagał się z syndromem stresu pourazowego po pobycie na wyspie. Carrie była kiedyś policjantką. Została ciężko ranna podczas akcji. Zginęła wtedy też część jej oddziału. Potrzebowała pomocy, żeby móc jakoś wrócić do siebie i dalej funkcjonować.  
  
— Dzwonił do mnie Lance — mówi Carrie. — Ma dla nas jakiś cynk. Chciał, żebyśmy do niego dzisiaj wpadli do biura.  
  
Quentin Lance przez lata pracował jako policjant. Odszedł ze służby w zeszłym roku i został prywatnym detektywem. Często współpracował z dwójką samozwańczych bohaterów — Arrowem i Cupid. Nie ma w tym nic szczególnie dziwnego, zwłaszcza, że jego żona, Dinah, też była kiedyś jedną z _nich_. Meta-człowiekiem o niezwykłych mocach, których używała, by pomagać zwykłym ludziom. Znano ją jako Black Canary. W jej ślady poszła córka, Laurel, która odziedziczyła jej zdolności.  
  
— Wiesz... Zostało nam trochę czasu do spotkania z Lance’em — zauważa Carrie. — I zanim zaczniemy naszą nocną zmianę...   
  
Oliver odwraca się do niej na kręconym krześle, obejmując ją w pasie.  
  
— Co proponujesz?  
  
— Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? Moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na jakiś lunch, a potem może... — Carrie zawiesza głos znacząco.  
  
— A może pominiemy część z lunchem i przejdziemy od razu do _może_? — pyta Oliver, przyciągając ją do siebie z błyskiem w oku.  
  
Carrie śmieje się cicho, siadając mu na kolanach. Nachyla się, żeby go pocałować.   
  
— Kocham cię do szaleństwa. Wiesz o tym, prawda?


	8. Ziemia 39

**Ziemia 39**  
  
Kiedy Matt dociera do nabrzeża sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, gdzie miał się odbyć przerzut narkotyków, z pewnym zdumieniem stwierdza, że ktoś był tu już przed nim. Z pewnością nie policja. Słyszy jęki rannych bandytów i wyczuwa w powietrzu krew. Przystaje za kontenerem, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji. Jego wyczulone zmysły obrysowują dźwiękiem otoczenie. Sygnały, których nie wychwyciłoby ludzkie ucho wracają, odbite od obiektów, przynosząc mu informacje i nakreślając obraz sytuacji.  
  
Wszyscy zostali zranieni przez... strzały?  
  
Wie, że ktoś czai się na dachu kontenera.  
  
— Pokażesz się? — pyta Daredevil w przestrzeń.  
  
Słyszy, że ktoś miękko ląduje za jego plecami. Odwraca się i mówi spokojnie, rozpoznając nieznajomego bez trudu:  
  
— Łucznik ze Starling.  
  
— Diabeł z Hell’s Kitchen.  
  
Matt słyszy ciche skrzypnięcie cięciwy i ramion łuku, wracających do pierwotnego położenia, gdy Arrow opuszcza broń. Rozlega się charakterystyczne kliknięcie nasadki, gdy zdejmuje strzałę, a zaraz potem szelest lotek, kiedy wkłada ją z powrotem do kołczanu.  
  
— Jesteś daleko od domu — stwierdza Matt.  
  
— Trop ze Starling wiódł aż tutaj. Nie miałem zamiaru włazić ci na podwórko, ale...  
  
— Ale to zrobiłeś.  
  
— Zaczekałbym aż się pojawisz, ale długo zwlekałeś. — Łucznik milczy przez chwilę. — Dowiedziałem się, gdzie znajduje się ich kryjówka. Jeden z tych typków okazał się bardziej rozmowny niż inni — dodaje, a Matt domyśla się, że to zapewne ten, który jest przyszpilony strzałą do ściany kontenera. Wyczuwa, że mężczyzna został mocno poturbowany w trakcie tej „rozmowy” i zemdlał z bólu, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że przeżyje. Arrow waha się, a potem mówi: — Jesteś tym zainteresowany?  
  
— To moje miasto — odpowiada twardo Daredevil. — Gdzie jest ta kryjówka?


	9. Ziemia 42

**Ziemia 42**  
  
Quentin Lance, wyczerpany po długim dniu pracy, wraca do swojego pustego mieszkania. Jego podwójne życie wywiera na niego coraz większą presję. Udaje lojalnego człowieka Damiena Darkha, ale tak naprawdę jest wtyczką Green Arrowa. Wie, że to droga, która prawdopodobnie zaprowadzi go do wczesnego grobu. Cóż, ironia życia. Zwłaszcza jego życia.  
  
Odkłada kaburę z bronią na szafkę przy wejściu i przechodzi do kuchni zmęczonym krokiem. Ma zamiar sięgnąć po czajnik, żeby nalać do niego wody i zrobić sobie herbatę, gdy nagle wyczuwa, że nie jest sam. Odwraca się gwałtownie. Widzi mężczyznę w brązowym płaszczu. Wygląda dokładnie tak jak ten określony typ „dziwnych ludzi”, który zaczął pojawiać się w Starling odkąd samozwańczy następca Robin Hooda rozpoczął swoją straceńczą krucjatę.  
  
— Kim ty, do diaska, jesteś? — pyta Quentin, przeklinając się w duchu za to, że jak ostatni idiota zostawił broń na szafce w przedpokoju.  
  
— Rip Hunter. Ze Wschodniego Londynu. A także z _przyszłości_ — odpowiada mężczyzna. Ma charakterystyczny brytyjski akcent. — Mam dla pana ofertę nie do odrzucenia, kapitanie Lance...


	10. Ziemia 43

**Ziemia 43**  
  
Oliver, obejmując ramieniem Dinah, uśmiecha się lekko, spoglądając na duży obraz z Robin Hoodem, który dopiero co powiesili w salonie swojego nowego domu. Część przywiezionych rzeczy wciąż jeszcze znajduje się w pudłach, ale można uznać, że wreszcie są jako tako rozlokowani. Nie wie, ile czasu spędzą w Seattle, ale ma nadzieję, że to nowy początek. Obydwoje uznali, że przyda im się ta odmiana.  
  
Wczoraj dostrzegł, że siwieje mu broda. Za parę dni skończy czterdzieści trzy lata i wyraźnie czuje na karku to brzemię. Wciąż jest w dobrej kondycji, ale nie jest już tak szybki i zwinny, jak kiedyś.  
  
Wciąż jednak działa jako Green Arrow. Przez lata nie stracił wiary w sens tego, co robi. Ktoś musiał ująć się za tymi, którzy nie byli w stanie sami się obronić. Za zwykłymi ludźmi. Może całe to „bohaterowanie”, gdy jest się uzbrojonym tylko w prosty drewniany łuk i strzały, to zwykłe szaleństwo. Ale nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować. Nigdy.  
  
W Seattle, podobnie jak w Star City, jest bardzo dużo do zrobienia.  
  
Ne chciałby znajdować się teraz w żadnym innym miejscu. Nie wie czy te inne ziemie, o których czasem wspomina Barry, naprawdę gdzieś istnieją, ale jest pewien, że sam przebywa w najlepszym ze światów. Zwłaszcza, że u jego boku znajduje się Dinah.


	11. Ziemia 47

**Ziemia 47**  
  
Stało się. Po ponad pięciu latach działalności kariera Olivera dobiega końca. Zostaje aresztowany i zdemaskowany. Teraz siedzi w pokoju przesłuchań na posterunku w Glades, przykuty do stołu i potraktowany jak każdy inny niebezpieczny przestępca. Którym chyba zresztą jest.  
  
Detektywi, którzy usiłowali go przesłuchiwać, ponieśli porażkę. Przez dwa dni próbowali różnych metod. Najpierw rozmawiali z nim dość łagodnie, potem chcieli go zastraszyć. Na próżno. Oliver nie odzywa się ani słowem. Nie obchodzi go, co z nim zrobią.   
  
Wreszcie policjanci decydują się zmienić taktykę.   
  
Oliver z pewnym zdumieniem spogląda na kobietę w średnim wieku, która wchodzi do pokoju przesłuchań, wpuszczona do środka przez jednego z funkcjonariuszy. Rozpoznaje ją niemal natychmiast. To psychiatra z St. Walker’s. Rozmawiał z nią, gdy tropił Carrie Cutter, żeby zasięgnąć jej rady. Prowadziła jej terapię, mogła więc go jakoś nakierować. Kiedy się spotkali doradziła mu z przekąsem, że i jemu by się przydała.   
  
Nie spuszcza oka z psychiatry, gdy ta przechodzi obok niego, żeby zająć miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Śledzi ją takim wzrokiem, jakby była ruchomym celem. Kobieta, chociaż musi czuć się nieco niepewnie w jego obecności, nie daje niczego po sobie poznać. Siada naprzeciwko Olivera i rozkłada przed sobą teczkę, która zawiera dokumenty dotyczące spraw związanym z Arrowem. Spogląda mu prosto w oczy i mówi spokojnym, opanowanym tonem.  
  
— Dzień dobry Oliverze. Mogę nazywać cię Oliverem, prawda? Czy wolisz, żeby zwracano się do ciebie per Arrow...? — Urywa na chwilę, czekając na jego odpowiedź, a gdy ta nie pada, mówi dalej: — Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz, ale już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. Nazywam się Avery Pressnall i jestem psychiatrą. Pracuję w szpitalu St. Walker’s. SCPD poprosiło mnie o konsultację w twojej sprawie...


	12. Ziemia 49

**Ziemia 49**  
  
Quentin wpatruje się z ciężkim sercem w nagrobek z wygrawerowanym imieniem jego córki.

  
_Dinah Laurel Lance_

_1985-2016_

_Black Canary_

  
Czuje jak coś skręca go w środku. Sam też już właściwie umarł, tracąc swoją ukochaną córkę. Żaden rodzic nie powinien przeżyć i pogrzebać swojego dziecka...  
  
Ostatecznie stwierdza, że może uhonorować Laurel tylko w jeden sposób. Kontynuując jej dzieło i zostając kolejną Black Canary. Zakłada więc czarny skórzany kostium, przywdziewa blond perukę i zaczyna wymierzać sprawiedliwość na własną rękę. Budząc tym samym konsternację Olivera i wszystkich innych znajomych osób. Przestępców rozbraja to jednak w bardzo skuteczny sposób, bo na widok nowej „Black Canary” turlają się ze śmiechu i nie są nawet w stanie utrzymać broni.  
  
Wszystko wskazuje na to, że szpital St. Walker’s wkrótce będzie miał kolejnego rezydenta...


	13. Ziemia 51

**Ziemia 51**  
  
Na Ziemi 51 nie ma superbohaterów i samozwańczych mścicieli, nie dzieje się więc nic godnego uwagi.


	14. Ziemia 52

**Ziemia 52**  
  
Nawet najbardziej wytrwali fani przestają oglądać „Arrowa” i przerzucają się na „Daredevila”, „Jessikę Jones” i „Legends of Tommorow”.   
  
A także pisanie fan fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sezon 5 na szczęście powrócił do korzeni, więc Ziemia 1 i Ziemia 52 nie są już tak niefajnymi rzeczywistościami jak jeszcze pół roku temu. ;)


End file.
